Fast and the Furious HSM Edition
by CareBear08
Summary: Jason lost everything, his family was now gone, he needed somewhere to run. getting in a car he drove for hours and finally came to L.A. he decided he wanted to leave his past behind him. he hasn't look back till now.
1. Chapter 1

**i'm a little inspired to finally post my new story. i've had this written for a while now. so check it out and give me your feedback!**

_

* * *

All the guys were laughing, Chad passed the pizza box to Jason, "yo bro, grab the box already."_

_Jason took his arm away from Kelsi, taking the box he opened it up, "damn Chad, did you eat all the pizza?"_

_Chad with his mouth full stuck his middle finger at Jason. Jason chuckled, glancing at Taylor. "that's your boyfriend Tay."_

_Taylor groaned, "don't remind me Jase."_

_Everyone in the room laughed. Jack Bolton walked into the room pale. Troy looked at his dad in worry, "dad what is it?"_

_Jack walked over to Jason, "Jason…..there's been an accident…."_

_Jason dropped the pizza box, mouth dropping, "what do you mean accident."_

_Jack knelt down in front of Jason, "your parents were in an accident…..they didn't make it….."_

_The gang all watched silently. Jason jumped to his feet, "your lying! My parents aren't dead."_

_Jack stood up, "I just got a call from the police….I'm sorry son."_

_Jason pushed him away, hurrying out of the room, Jason ran out of the Bolton household and ran straight home. Running down the block, Jason wiped his tears. Pushing his body to the limit he sprinted up his lawn and slammed into the door. Pulling his key out he opened the door. Looking around he called out, "MOM, DAD? ARE YOU GUYS HOME?"_

_Rushing into the kitchen he saw a light flashing on the answering button. Clicking on the button, Jason held his breath._

"_**Mr. Cross this is officer Mendoza and I regret to inform you that your parents were murdered. Their bodies were found at the side of the road a few feet from their car. if you have any questions please call me at 869-4257. Once again, I'm sorry.**_

_Jason fell to the floor. Putting his head in his hands he started crying._

"_**Jase? Baby where are you?"**_

_Kelsi's voice rang throughout the house. Looking around she ran into the kitchen. Seeing Jason on the floor she rushed to his side. Throwing her arms around him, she held him close to her as he cried. Rocking back and forth, the gang found Kelsi and Jason holding each other._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Jason Andrew Cross walked out into the blazing morning, looking around he spotted his friends. Smiling he walked over to the gang, "what's up guys?"

The crew looked up and smiled at Jason. Dom stood up straighter, waiting till the younger man was in front of him, "where were you?"

Jason chuckled at him, "Dom, can't a man have a life?"

Brain laughed, walking over to him, "yeah, but not when it's time to fix up a car."

Laughing Jason nodded his head, looking at the girls he smiled at them. "Hey Mia, Hey Letty."

The girls waved at him, following the other two men back to the ladies. Lowering his glasses, Jason looked at Dom, "so what's the game plan?"

Dom smirked at Jason, "tonight we got the street races, your racing tonight so we need your car in top shape. Let's head to the garage and start working on your ride."

Jason nodded his head, following Letty to her car, he jumped into the passenger seat. The watched Mia get in the car with Brain and Dom get into his own ride. Dom backed out then Brain and lastly Letty. Following them to the garage Letty spared Jason a look, "you excited?"

Jason nodded his head, "fuck yeah, you don't have an idea how long I've been waiting for this day."

Letty chuckled at him, "you know to remain calm and don't get to cocky."

Jason nodded his head, keeping his eyes in front of him. "Letty, I never got to thank you guys for taking me in. I know with the past you guys had and I want to say thank you. I was lost when I left at the beginning of my senior year in high school."

Letty looked at Jason, "I know Jase, we just have a way of finding those who need to be found."

Jason chuckled, seeing that they were at the garage they jumped out of the car. Spotting Vince and Leon, Jason jogged over to them. Seeing the younger man they gave him a manly hug. Vince smirked at Jason, "hey brudda!"

Jason chuckled, "hey guys, what have you been up to lately?"

Leon laughed and shrugged his shoulder, "you know us, lounging around drinking Corona's." Holding one out to Jason, "you want one dawg?"

Jason nodded his head, grabbing one from Leon, "fuck yeah!"

Letty grabbed his drink, "your not old enough."

All the guy's mouth dropped in shock. Brain, Mia and Dom watched in amusement as the guy's begged Letty to let Jason drink. Taking pity on him, Dom walked over to Letty, "come on Let, let the man have his drink."

Smirking at Jason, "he's not a man yet till he wins his first race."

Everyone started laughing at him. Blushing Jason rubbed his neck, "that's harsh Letty, you throwing me down like that."

Chuckling Vince threw his arm around Jason, "don't worry man, your going to become a man with the ride we're hooking you up with."

Jason looked at Dom, getting serious. "thanks Dom…..for everything, I was lost before I met you guys."

Dom took the beer from Letty, taking a big gulp he wiped his mouth with back of his hand. "you also need to finish high school. Your homework done?"

Jason rolled his eyes at Dom, "for real man? Come on!"

Mia laughed, pulling away from Brian she smirked at Jason, "he's right. Remember our rules?" Jason nodded his head, Mia winked at Jason. "if your good and have all your homework done by 4 today I'll let Brian take you out driving."

Jason's eyes widen in excitement. Rushing back to Letty's car he grabbed his backpack and ran inside the garage. Everyone laughed at the younger man. Walking in the guys and Letty started working on their newest addition while Mia worked the store.

_**WILDCATS…..**_

The senior class of East High had just landed in Los Angeles. The guys looked around in excitement. While the girls looked at them in annoyance. They were having their senior trip here while the boys basketball team was participating in basketball championship. They were all spending two weeks there. Chad looked over at his girlfriend, "Taylor aren't you guys excited?"

Taylor made a face at him, "it's too freaking early, why are you so damn hyper?"

Chad tossed his basketball up and caught it. Looking at his girlfriend he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, looking at the girls she winked at them. "don't worry boys with you carrying all our shopping bags we'll be having fun later."

The guys mouth dropped in shock. Ryan shook his head angrily at his sister, "I don't fucking think so!"

Sharpay smirked at her brother, "I'll buy you a new hat."

Taking a second to think, "okay you got yourself a deal."

"your selling yourself out for a hat! Thanks a lot Ryan!" Troy groaned out.

Kelsi and Martha giggled at the gang. Zeke looked around the airport in disappointment. Everyone around him seem to have forgotten their friend. He was the only one who wonder what ever happen to Jason Cross.

"_Okay guys bring it in!"_

Everyone turned around and saw Coach Bolton and Ms. Darbus standing in front of the group. Ms. Darbus pulled her glasses down, "we're going to baggage claim to collect our things and then board our busses to the hotel. At any moment, no one walk off from the group, do I make myself clear!"

Everyone nodded their heads. Walking together they grabbed their things and got on the bus. Zeke was starring out the window lost in thought. Troy looked over at him, "hey man what's up?"

Zeke sighed and kept starring out the window. "do you sometimes wonder what happen to Jase?"

Troy blinked and nodded his head. Looking down in worry, "everyday man. I hope he's okay, I can't believe he just got up and left one day."

Zeke looked at Troy in anger, "come on Troy, his parents were killed! Where else was he suppose to go? They left him everything, money, cars, no family!" looking back at the window he whispered, "he needed us and we ignored him. It's our fault he's gone."

Troy looked down in shame. Chad turned around in his seat to look at them. "Zeke, don't get mad at Troy. We all know we weren't a very great friend to him, but that didn't mean he had to leave!"

Zeke shook his head, taking out his ipod he put his headphones on. Troy and Chad shared a look, sighing the guys closed their eyes.

_**THE CREW….**_

Jason looked at Mia excitedly, "I'm done with my homework."

Looking down at her watch, Mia laughed at him. Taking a towel and wiping the table down, "go ahead and talk to Brian. I need him to go to the store and get a few things for me and I know Dom needs him to get some parts."

Grinning Jason stuffed everything into his backpack, tossing it over one shoulder he ran back to the garage. Spotting Brian and Dom looking over a blueprint he walked up to them smiling. Spotting Jason, Dom smirked at him, "done with homework?"

Jason nodded his head proudly, "yup and Mia said that she needs Brian to do the errands now and to get the parts for you."

Brian groaned at Dom, "why does she always send me?"

Dom chuckled, patting Brian on the back. "that's what happens when you let my sister boss you around."

Brian nodded his head sadly, motioning Jason to follow him to his car. Jason tapped his shoulder, looking over at Jason. "what's up man?"

"Can I drive Brian? Please!" begged Jason.

Nodding he handed the keys to Jason. Grinning Jason jumped into the driver's seat, tossing his things to the back seat. He looked at Brian in excitement. "where to first?"

Brian rubbed his face, taking our Mia's list. "first Harry's, then to the bank and then the mall."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "why the mall?"

"Mia says you need some new clothes." Brian chuckled.

Blushing Jason nodded his head, looking over his shoulder he backed out of the garage carefully.

_**WILDCATS….**_

Everyone jumped out of the bus and looked at their chaperones for guidance. Coach Bolton starting yelling things out, "when I call your name, that's going to be your roommate for the next two weeks. The rooms are set up for 3 people."

Chad, Troy, Zeke

Ryan, Matt, Josh

Kelsi, Sharpay, Gabriella

Martha, Taylor, Debra

Once all the names were all called out the group walked into the hotel. Once Coach Bolton had the keys for the rooms he started handing out their room numbers. Ms. Darbus glared at them, "Sunday through Thursday curfew is set at 11, Friday and Saturday curfew is set at 1." Everyone looked at them excitedly. Seeing that she had everyone attention, "if one person ruins it, curfew will be changed for everyone. So in other words don't mess it up!"

"for the basketball team, we have practice everyday at 6am, tomorrow we're going to be going to Montgomery High School to check out the campus and gym!" Yelled Coach Bolton.

Groaning the guys walked by their coach and started heading toward their room. Muttering a quick bye to the girls they started walking up the stairs. Sharpay stopped the girls from following them, pointing at the elevator, "let's take that instead."

The girls giggled and nodded their heads. All jumping in the hit the button for their room number. Once on their floor the girls exited and headed toward their rooms. Kelsi opened their room and looked on in surprise. They're room was huge. Gaby and Sharpay followed Kelsi in. The girls looked at each and smirked. All jumping on a bed to claim in. Kelsi went for the middle while Sharpay and Gaby fought for the bed by the window. Taylor and Martha walked through their open door and smiled at the scene. Kelsi waved at them. Martha rolled her eyes, "how about you guys stop fighting and we head to the mall!"

Hearing the word mall the girls heads turned to them. Seeing a glint in their eyes, Kelsi, Martha and Taylor started backing out of the room. Sharpay grabbed her purse and ran out of the room. Gaby grabbed hers and followed Sharpay's lead. Sighing Kelsi picked up the room key and followed them out of the room with Taylor and Martha behind her. As Sharpay was rushing out of the hotel she called Zeke and told him to have the guys meet them downstairs so they could hit the mall.

Walking down the stairs the guys glared at Ryan, feeling self conscious Ryan crossed his arms across his chest. "what?"

Chad sneered at Ryan, "this is all your fault! Because you had a twin we're all going to the mall so the girls can drag us around!"

Troy and Zeke nodded their heads in agreement. Ryan rolled his eyes, "you should blame Zeke he answered his phone."

The guys turned to glare at Zeke. Poking Zeke with his finger, Chad poked him with each word. "he's….right….you…jerk!"

Rubbing the spot that was poked, Zeke glared at the grinning Ryan. Muttering at Ryan, "thanks a lot traitor!"

Ryan smiled and nodded his head, "your welcome buddy!"

Spotting the girls, the guys stopped in front of them. Sharpay held her purse up, "Zeke will you carry this?"

Nodding his head, "of course Sharpay." The guys laughed at him. Not bothering to ask Troy, Gaby handed her purse to Troy who took it sadly.

Following the girls out of the hotel, Chad looked at them in worry, "do you know where you girls are going?"

Taylor nodded her head, "yeah we got directions and Sharpay has been here a few times." Sharpay nodded her head.

Groaning the guys followed the girls down the sidewalk. Troy glared at the back of his girlfriend's head. "are we fucking there yet?"

Turning around to smile sweetly at her boyfriend, "yup, we just arrived."

The guys looked to the sky and yelled out, "thank god!"

The girls turned around to glare at them. Ignoring their looks they walked past the girls to enter the mall. Spotting a hat store Ryan turned around and said, "I'll be there if you need me." looking at Kelsi, "coming Kels?"

Giggling she nodded her head. They took off first. The remaining guys smiled when they spotted an arcade, pointing at it Chad smiled at them, "when your done we'll be there." Handing the girls back their purses they took off running.

The remaining girls sighed, deciding to go to Forever 21 first.

Kelsi and Ryan walked out of their store with a bag that had 2 new hats inside of it. Getting on the escalator they started looking around. As they were going up they saw a boy that looked like Jason with shorter hair and a goatee growing and he was with a man who was blonde going down on the escalator. Ryan and Kelsi's heads turned to follow the guys. Looking at each other in shock, Kelsi pointed at the guys, "was that Jason?"

Ryan nodded his head, "I think that was, come on." Grabbing her hand they ran the rest of the way up the escalator and got on the one going down. Brushing past people they looked around and spotted the guys going into a store called San Diego. Running they headed into the store.

Spotting the guys they hid behind some shirts. Kelsi looked at Ryan in wonder, "that is Jase right?"

Ryan squinted his eyes, grabbing Kelsi's hand they got closer to get a better view.

_**BRIAN AND JASON…**_

Jason looked at Brain in annoyance, "can we please go now?"

Brian chuckled at Jason, "not until we get you some clothes. Do you know what Mia will do with me if I brought you back with no clothes?"

Smiling innocently at Brian, "not have sex with you?"

Brian nodded his head gravely at Jason, "exactly, so get some fucking clothes!"

Walking away from Brian, Jason started sorting through some shirts. Pulling out 2 shirts he walked over to some pants and pulled a few pairs out. Looking at Brian he nodded his head toward the dressing room. Nodding Brian came over to the dressing room. Jason went into a room and started trying clothes on.

Brian turned to look at some glasses and spotted 2 teens crouched over. Looking at them in question they blushed, turning away they started walking from him. Brian let out a chuckle. Seeing the door open he smiled at Jason, "so?"

Jason smirked, "these will do."

Brian shook his head, "more!"

Sighing Jason tossed the clothes at Brain and went to check out some polo shirts, grabbing 2 different colors he moved on to other shirts. Grabbing some different designs he walked over to the shorts. Grabbing a few pairs he walked over to Brian, "I'm ready to leave."

Brian chuckled and nodded his head, taking the clothes to the register to pay, Jason spotted some glasses, "can I get those Spy's?"

Brain nodded his head, "go for it."

Smiling at the sales associate, "can I get those Spy Curtis, the black ones?" Smiling the sales associate took them out and handed them to Jason, smiling he nodded his head. "We'll take these too." Handing them back to the person.

Looking around the store, Jason's eyes stopped on 2 people that looked really familiar. Squinting his eyes, the 2 turned around quickly, when they did that Jason recognized Kelsi immediately. Looking at Brain, "we need to go now."

Brian looked at Jason in worry, "why?"

Jason grabbed the bags and muttered, "Because I hate shopping. Can we bail now?"

Brian looked over to the 2 people trying to steal glances at them. Nodding his head he grabbed his card and they walked out of the store.

_**RYAN AND KELSI….**_

Kelsi and Ryan's eyes followed them, rushing out after them. They continued following them.

"_Ryan, Kelsi!"_

Getting distracted the couple turned around and found the girls behind them. Kelsi turned around to see if Jason was still there, but he was gone. Turing around her sighed. Gaby raised an eyebrow, "what's wrong?"

Ryan pointed behind them, "your not going to fucking believe who we just saw!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Ryan if you say Ashton Kutcher one more time I'm going to kick your ass!"

Ryan shook his head in annoyance at his sister, "NO! We fucking saw Jason Cross!"

The girl's eyes widen. Martha looked at them with hope in her eyes, "really?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "I think he recognized me because as soon as he saw me he turned around to talk to the guy he was with and they were out of the store in seconds." Ryan nodded his head.

Gaby looked at them with doubt in her eyes, "why would Jason be here?"

Kelsi looked at Gaby in annoyance, "where else can he be? No one has heard from him in months!"

Taylor looked at Kelsi in worry, "Kels you don't have to yell at Gaby. We know you miss him…."

Kelsi shook her head at them, "I'm not the only one who saw him, Ryan did too."

Sharpay looked at her brother and sighed, "come on let's find the guys and go. We're all tired and jet lagged. Let's get back to the hotel."

Walking past the couple they started heading to the arcade where the guys were at. Kelsi looked at Ryan with hope in her eyes, "it was Jason…..right?"

Ryan scratched his head, shrugging his shoulder he grabbed Kelsi's hand and dragged her with him.

* * *

**please R&R! **

**tell me what you think, suggestions? i'm all ears!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**i know it's been a long time.....but i've finally updating this story. i've had it on my computer for a long time. school and work has been crazy and i thought i should update...ENJOY!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**OUTSIDE….**_

Jason looked over his shoulder in worry. Seeing that no one was following them he let out a breath. Brian looked at Jason in worry. "did you know those two?"

Jason jumped and looked at Brian. "what?"

"did you know those 2 at the store?"

Jason shook his head, looking away from Brian. "no, had no idea who they were."

Not looking to start a fight, Brian nodded his head. Jason took out Brian's keys to the 1998 Nissan Skyline ER34. Tossing the bags in the backseat, Jason jumped into the driver seat. Putting their seatbelts on they headed toward the garage.

Once they pulled into the garage, Leon and Vince came out and smiled at them. Brian smacked fist with Vince and continued walking into the garage. Getting out of the car slowly Jason smiled at them. Smirking at Jason, Vince came up to him with Leon right behind him. "find any hot ladies while you were out?"

Jason blushed and nodded his head, "there was this one that caught my eye."

Leon tossed his arm around Jason's neck, "did you get her digits?" Jason shook his head, both guys groaned. Leon pulled Jason closer to him, "tonight stick with me bro and I'll show you the secrets in getting a lady."

Mia walked outside to find Vince and Leon crowding Jason. Groaning inside she walked up to them. "get your hands off him, your not corrupting his innocent mind!"

Vince smirked at Mia, "we were doing no such thing. Right Jase?"

Jason smiled innocently at Mia, "they weren't they were asking if I found any good clothes."

Mia rolled her eyes, "nice try. Come on we're leaving. Dom's going to bring your car by the house tonight, we're leaving at 9."

Nodding the guys pulled away from Jason, Mia got into the passenger seat of the Skyline and Jason jumped back into the driver's seat. Pulling out he headed to the fort.

Mai glanced at Jason, "so you going to tell me who those people were that Brian saw?"

Jason sighed in annoyance, "they were no ones. I don't even know who they are."

Mia shook her head at Jason, "you know Jase you don't have to hide anything from us. We consider you family."

Stopping at a red light, Jason looked at Mia with guilt in his eyes. "the girl that we saw was my girlfriend Kelsi and our friend's brother."

Mia eyebrows shot up. "your girlfriend?"

Jason nodded his head slowly, "yeah we got together sometime last year when we had this big event at our school. I had a crush on her since our freshmen year, but with that whole status quo shit I never tried anything till we were in our junior year when that all failed." Seeing the light change he pushed on the gas.

Mia looked at Jason sadly, "did you end things with her?"

Jason shook his head, keeping his eyes on the street. "no….I ran away from home when things got bad."

"what do you mean when things got bad?" Mia asked.

Shifting into the third gear, "when my parents died before our senior started. I was taking it hard, I pushed her away and when it became too much I ran here. I had nothing left back home, I was 17. They would have put me in a foster home."

Mia nodded her head in understanding. "I know what you mean, when I was younger my dad died, they tried to take me from Dom, but he fought to keep me. do you want to see her?"

Jason shook his head, "they're from my past, I don't want anything to do with my past."

Mia shook her head at him, "did she really mean nothing to you?'

Jason's eyebrow twitched, finally getting too annoyed to talk about it anymore. "can we please drop it? I don't want to think about her or anyone else from back home."

Mia nodded her head, turning she kept her eyes forward. Putting the car into 4th gear he started going faster.

_**RACES…**_

Jason followed the gang in his new red '06 Mazda RX8, he smiled to himself, tonight was his night to show the gang that he was qualified to be with them. Coming to a stop, he got out of his car and came up behind Dom. Jason was dressed is his blue jeans with a red polo shirt. Dom looked around at everyone who was anticipating a race tonight. "Buy in is at 5G's tonight."

Marcus, Gabe and 2 other rookies bought in. Marcus looked at Dom, "we racing you?"

Dom shook his head, nodding his head at Jason, "your racing him." The guys started laughing at Jason. Staring them down, Jason let a smirk appear on his face. "Let's load up, Leon you work the radio. Vince you work traffic." Nodding their heads at Dom they got into their cars. Dom looked back at Jason, "show them what you got kid."

Jason nodded his head excitedly, getting in his Mazda he pulled the guys to their track. Lining up next to the other 4 guys, Jason revered his engine, glancing at the guys next to him he chuckled. Letty walked up to Jason's window, looking at her she smiled at him, "show those chumps who their fucking with. Don't' hit the NOS too soon, save that for the end."

Jason nodded his head, "got it Letty, anything else?"

She smirked at him, "you win tonight, you're a man!"

Jason nodded his head, turning away from Letty he turned his stereo and slipped a CD in. leaning his head back, Jason closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath and letting it out he opened his eyes. Looking at Brian who was signaling the race he put his hand on the clutch and his other hand on the wheel. As soon as Brian put his hand down, he shifted into 1st gear and was off. Letting the adrenaline flow through his body he shifted into 2nd gear. Seeing that he was taking the lead he went into 3rd gear. Smiling to himself he looked to his left and his smile dropped. The cars we're all passing his car. Looking down he saw that he was barely going 80MPH, shifting into 4th gear he saw the finish line coming up. Passing 2 cars and 1 left in the lead. He put his thumb on the NOS button, counting to 3 he hit the button and passed the car with his car 5 inches in front making him the winner. Shifting down, he turned his car back toward Dom to claim his prize.

The gang crowded his car as soon as he stopped in front of Dom, jumping out they hugged him, Letty pushed the guys away from him, hugging him. "your now a man Jase."

Jason smiled at her and nodded his head, "it looks like it, so that means I can drink tonight, right?"

Letty nodded her head, "looks like it!"

"_cop cars coming in, everyone bail the area!"_

Hearing that Jason jumped into his car and took off toward the fort. He was happy when he didn't see any cop cars in sight. Being the first to pull up into the driveway he got out and took a seat on his trunk. Seeing Brian and Mia be the second to come home he waited to the rest of the family to make it home safely. Jumping off his truck he went inside to have his first drink as a man.

_**SCHOOL…**_

"_Jason! Where the hell is your head right now?"_

Groaning Jason looked at his PE teacher in annoyance. The class chuckled at him. Stomping up to Jason, he glared down at him, "answer my question!"

Groaning Jason covered his ear, "don't fucking yell so loud!"

The class went silent. Turning red the coach pointed toward the baseline, "give me 5 suicides now!" Groaning Jason walked to the baseline which made the coach even madder, "if you don't sprint them your doing 5 more until you do it right!"

Jason rolled his eyes, not in the mood to sprint he started jogging them to annoy his teacher even more. The class watched in amusement as their teacher got madder. Hearing the gym doors open everyone looked at the doors. The wildcats walked into the gym looking around. Coach Bolton led the guys in, spotting the gym teacher he walked over to him. Chad, Zeke and Troy looked around in boredom. The girls and Ryan followed the guys in. Chad seeing someone jogging on the court he pointed at him, "wow sucks to be him right now. I wonder what he did to piss the teacher off?"

The guys started chuckling. The girls rolled their eyes. The girls took a seat on the bleachers and turned their attention on the poor kid running. Gaby rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "that kid looks familiar."

Taylor nodded her head, "yeah the way he runs right?" Gaby nodded her head.

Sharpay tilted her head and starred at him, "he's hair looks different thought," looking at the girls, "right?"

_Damn it Jason, I said sprint! Not Jog!"_

Every one of the wildcats eyes were on Jason. Stopping, Jason flipped his teacher off and walked out of the gym ignoring all the stares he was getting. His class went crazy. The coached started turning purple, coach Bolton started backing up in worry.

Kelsi stood up and ran after Jason, the girls looked at each other in shock. Troy, Chad, and Zeke exchanged looks. Jason started walking down the hallway in annoyance, he was nursing a very bad hangover and with his coach yelling it wasn't helping. Running his hands through his very short hair he let out a sigh.

"_JASON!"_

Stopping Jason turned around and came face to face with Kelsi. Eyes widen in shock. Turning around he started walking away from her, feeling arms wrapped around him from behind and his back getting wet he stopped. Refusing to turn around, "I think you got me mistaken with someone else."

Kelsi held him tighter, "no you're my Jason."

Jason's eye twitch, pulling her arms loose he turned around to face her. "sorry sweetheart, I don't know you!"

Kelsi pulled his head down towards her and kissed him. Shock at first, he gave into the kiss after a few seconds. Pulling her closer to his body he deepen the kiss. Moaning against his lips she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jason pulled away from her, "what are you doing?"

Pulling his head back down towards hers, "I'm kissing my boyfriend."

Jason pulled away from her and shook his head, "I'm not your boyfriend, I left you."

Kelsi shook her head, "don't say that Jase. You love me."

Jason shook his head in annoyance, "I did leave you, I left everyone. Why can't you see I don't want any of you in my life anymore! Why are you fucking here?"

Blinking away her tears, muttering sadly at him, "we're here for our senior trip and for the guy's basketball tournament."

Moving away from Kelsi, "I better get going, I'm going to get detention for that stunt I just pulled."

Kelsi looked at him rejection in her eyes, "we're you going to even break up with me?" Jason turned his back to her, walking down the hall to the locker rooms. "I LOVE YOU JASON ANDREW CROSS!"

Stopping he turned around to look at the small girl. Kelsi had tears going down her face, she looked like a broken girl. Looking down at the floor in shame, "I don't love you." Turning away he ran away from her.

"_Kelsi?"_

Troy Bolton found Kelsi Nielson on the floor crying. Looking around for Jason he didn't see him anywhere around. Picking her off the floor, "are you okay?"

Kelsi threw her arms around Troy's neck and cried. Chad and Zeke came up behind the pair. Both guys looked at each other in worry. Chad took a step toward the pair. "where's Jase?"

Hearing that made Kelsi cry harder. Zeke smacked Chad and Troy gave him a look. Giving an apagogically look. Zeke sighed, "Kels, what happen? What did he say?"

Troy shook his head, "not the best time to ask her guys."

Coach Bolton walked over to them. Looking at their coach he gave them a sad look. "I just talked to his gym teacher, apparently he started his senior year here. I'm going to the office to find out where he's staying. He' coming back with us, he's a minor he needs to be back home with us." Walking by the boys he continued walking toward the main office, calling over his shoulder, "Troy get the guys out of here. You guys have free time. Be back by curfew."

Troy nodded his head at hi dad, looking at Chad, "can you get the team and tell them the news. Also grab the girls."

Chad nodded his head, turning around he ran back to the gym. Zeke looked at Troy in worry, "What's going on Troy, What did Jase say to Kelsi?"

Feeling the small shake in his arm, "I don't know, but it had to be bad."

Giving them one last look he turned around and walked determined to find his best friend. Running outside the school he looked around, thinking to himself he walked over to where the parking lot. Spotting Jason walking out to a car, he screamed out. "JASON!"

Hearing his name, Jason looked around till he spotted Zeke. Sighing to himself he waited till Zeke was in front of him. Seeing his closest friend standing in front of him, "hey Zeke."

Zeke shook his head angrily at him, "that's all you can say? Hey Zeke! You fucking got up and left before school started. We find your girlfriend on the floor crying her heart out, is that all you can say?"

Jason looked away in shame, "I'm sorry Zeke, but I don't want anything to do with you guys. Just let me be."

Zeke grabbed Jason's shirt and pulled him toward him, "what is your fucking damage? You're a fucking asshole!"

Pushing Zeke away from him, "get the fuck off me Baylor! I don't need your shit right now! Go back to your fucking girlfriend!"

"Go back to yours!" Zeke yelled.

Turning around Jason started walking away from Zeke, "I ain't got a girlfriend, I do one night stands." Zeke balled his hands into fists, growling he ran and tackled Jason to the floor. Both men fell to the floor, pushing Zeke off his back, Jason turned around to face Zeke, "what's your fucking problem?"

"You're my fucking problem Cross, where's my best friend?" exclaimed Zeke.

Jason glared at him, "he fucking died with his parents! Stay out of my life!"

"_Jason Andrew Cross!"_

Both men turned to find Coach Bolton and the basketball team and girls starring at them. Coach Bolton pointed in front of him, "get your ass over here now!"

Zeke spared a look at Jason, before running over to his coach. Jason crossed his arms across his chest and yelled back, "I'm not on your team any more, you can't make me do shit!"

Coach Bolton raised an eyebrow at him, "really? I'm your legal guardian and am responsible for you!"

Jason laughed scornfully at him, "when I was a minor yes, but now that I'm going to be 18 you won't." Turning around he unlocked his car with his alarm. Walking over to his Mazda he turned to look at his former life, "stay the fuck out of my life I don't need any of you!" Getting in his car he started it up. backing up he sped out of the parking lot.

Troy looked at dad, "what now dad?"

Coach Bolton watched Jason's car disappear. "I'm going to this address that they gave me. apparently he's living with some people by the last name of Torentto. I got their address and they also own a grocery store and garage. I think I should drop them a visit."

Chad looked at his coach in worry, "what about what he said about turning 18, you can't make him come back once he turns 18."

Coach Bolton smirked at Chad, "true, but he doesn't turn 18 for a week. I can make him do whatever I want."

Zeke looked at the coach in wonder, "your saying you'll make it come back?"

Shaking his head at the boys. "I can 't do that. You seem to forget you're here for a tournament and senior trip. You have 2 weeks here. By the time we go back he'll be 18. We just have to get him to change his mind." Looking at the rest of the wildcats, "okay, get out of here guys, enjoy your time in LA."

Watching the guys walk away talking. Sharpay walked up next to Coach Bolton, "we want to come with you."

Coach Bolton turned around to find 9 pairs of eyes starring at him. Sighing he nodded his head, leading the team they started walking over to the van that he had. Loading the van, he drove to the grocery/ garage. Pulling into an open parking spot everyone jumped out. The guy's mouth dropped when they saw 4 fixed up cars in front of the grocery. Walking up to the store they found a beautiful woman working behind the table chatting to a scruffy looking guy. Looking up the girl gave them a smile, "hi, how can I help you guys?"

Coach Bolton gave her a smile, looking down at his paper, "can I talk to a Dom Torentto or a Mia Torentto?"

Vince stood and walked over to Jack, "and who are you busta?"

Troy looked at the guy in annoyance. Jack looked at the guy nervously, "I just have to ask them a question."

Mia smacked Vince with her towel, "knock it off! Why do you always do that? Go in the back with the guys! J should be home from school soon, make sure he does homework as soon as you see him."

Vince nodded his head angrily, starring at them he walked into the back to the store to where the garage was. Jack looked at the young girl, "I take it your Mia?"

Nodding she took her hand out to shake Jack's. "Name is Mia, that scruffy guy was Vince, and you all?"

Jack shook her hand. "my name is Jack Bolton." Turning around he pointed at each kid, "this is my son, Troy. His friends, Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Martha, Ryan, Sharpay, Gaby and Kelsi."

Mia's eyes widen when she heard Kelsi, looking at the small young girl she smiled. "so your Kelsi?" Kelsi blushed and went to hide behind Sharpay. Laughing at the younger girls action she looked at Jack, "what can I help you with?"

"I'm actually looking a kid by the name of Jason Cross. I got your information from his school." Mia nodded her head for him to continue. "I actually want to take him back home. He ran away from home."

"_Mia, get back here we need your help with something!"_

Turning around she spotted Leon and Brian looking at her expectedly. Turning around she held up her hand, "give me one second please." Nodding his head they watched her walk to the back with the guys.

Ryan tapped Jack's shoulder. Pointing at the blonde guy, "that's the guy Kels and I saw Jason with yesterday."

Jack looked at him in question, "you saw him yesterday?" Kelsi and Ryan nodded their heads. Sighing, he shook his head. Taking a seat he rested his head in his hands.

_**GARAGE….**_

Mia glared at the guys, "what's so fucking important?"

Brian pointed at her brother, "he just got a call from Jason's school. Apparently he flipped a teacher off and left school. Dom is furious."

Mia sighed, walking over to her brother she stopped next to him, "what's up?"

Dom looked at her with annoyance in his eyes, "J got in trouble again."

Mia nodded her head, "Brian just told me. There's also someone in the store right now looking for him."

Dom raised an eyebrow at her. "who?"

Sighing Mia looked at her brother in worry, "a man with 9 kids. One is Jason's girlfriend."

All the guys turned to look at her. Vince smirked and looked at Leon, "our little man has a woman?"

Laughing Leon nodded his head excitedly, "let's meet her!"

Turning around the 2 men turned to run back to the store. Dom stood up and yelled at them, "get back to fucking work!" Stopping both men glared at him, mumbling angrily they went back to work on the cars to the amusement of Brian. Turing to look at his sister, "what does the man want?"

Looking away from Dom, "he wants to take Jason back."

Dom shook his head angrily, "that ain't fucking happening. He's staying with us." Getting up he stomped toward the store. Mia looked at Brian and Letty in worry. Following her brother she prayed to herself that Jason didn't show up anytime soon.

_**STORE…**_

The guys were looking at all the snacks while the girls were flipping through a few magazines.

"_You the busta who wants to take Jason?"_

All eyes were on Dom. Jack looked up and his eyes widen when he spotted the angry looking man. Standing up timidly, he nodded his head. "yeah I am. I'm his legal guardian after his parents died."

Dom stomped up to him with Mia on his heels. Starring down at the smaller man, "ain't happening, get the fuck out of my store now!"

Mia slapped her brother's arm. "DOM!"

Ignoring his sister, Dom pointed to the van, "take your pussy ass van out of here and don't fucking come back. Jason is with his family!"

Swallowing nervously, Jack shook his head, "he's my responsibility. I want to take him back with us where he belongs."

The guys stepped closer toward Jack to back him up if he needed it. Dom looked at them and smirked, "you and what army are going to take him?"

Mia sighed, jumping in between her brother and Jack, "look, obviously Jason ran away for a reason. We're taking care of him, he's doing good. He has straight A's, working a job."

Jack shook his head, "what about basketball? That was his life back home."

Mia tilted her head to look at Jack, "he never said anything about basketball….he spends all his time here working on cars. He doesn't go out that much."

Hearing a roar, Dom and Mia's eyes turned to the blue Mazda that was coming their way. Jack turned to look also, seeing Jason he turned to look at the Torentto's. "if you don't let me take him, I will be forced to call the police."

Dom's eyes glazed over in anger, taking a threatening step toward Jack, "are you threatening me busta?"

Mia's eyes open widen in worry. Screaming to the garage, "guys I need you!"

Hearing shuffling all eyes were on the door. Leon and Vince's eyes were on Dom. Brian looked at Mia in worry. Letty walked by the guys to stand by Dom's side. Glaring at the man, "who are you?"

Jack looked at her in worry, "Jack Bolton. Jason's guardian."

Smirking at the scared man, Letty crossed her arms, "you seem to be mistaken. Jason is with his family."

Jason parked next to Brian's skyline getting out he walked into the grocery store and froze when he saw who was all there. All eyes were on him, swallowing nervously, Dom pointed to the garage. "get back there and start working on your fucking homework! Your in a lot of trouble, I got a call from your school!"

Jason eye's widen, rushing past Dom, Mia and Letty. Vince and Leon threw their arms around him. Vince leaned down and whispered, "who's your lady?"

Jason's eyes got bigger, sputtering he pushed past them and ran in the back. Leon and Vince chuckled, turning around they went in the back to torture Jason.

Kelsi's eyes narrowed, pushing the magazine into Martha's hand she stomped past Brian to the back of the store. Mia and Letty's eyes widen. Dom took that opportunity to push Jack, "don't make me hurt you! Get the fuck out of my store, you don't have guardianship on Jason, he's been emancipated by the state of California!"

Jack's eyes widen. "when? How?"

Dom smirked at him, "when he was 17 and ½ he's turning 18 in a week. If he ran away from home what makes you think he's going to want to go back with you?"

Jack looked at his son in defeat. Looking back at Dom, "he needs to go back home to sign papers about his parent's will. Can you make sure he does that."

Turning around he walked out of the store. Troy started following his dad, stopping he looked at Dom with hate in his eyes, "you took Jase from us! He's our best friend!" Turning he walked out of the store with Chad and Zeke following him. The girls stood their ground.

Dom smirked at them, "waiting for something sweethearts?"

Letty and Mia slapped his chest. Sharpay starred defiantly back at him, "we're waiting for our best friend you ass!"

Gaby nodded her head, "we're not leaving till she's back out here with us!"

_**GARAGE….**_

Walking into the garage he went over to Dom's office and tossed his backpack in there. Walking out he found Leon and Vince smiling at him. "what do you idiots want?"

Leon picked his beer up and smirked at Jason. "so which one is your woman?"

Jason glared at them, "leave me the fuck alone. I ain't got a woman!"

"_what did you fucking say?"_

Jason's eyes widen when he recognized the voice. The other 2 men turned around in question. Spotting the small girl they turned around to smile wolfish at Jason. Blushing Jason watched Kelsi stomp up to him. Taking her hand back she used all her strength to punch Jason's hard in the face. Falling back hard, Jason grabbed his eye, looking at the small girl in shock. Kelsi pointed down at him, "I can't believe you! After everything you told me your treating me this way. You said you loved me!"

Jason looked at her with regret in her eyes, standing up he brushed himself off. "that was months ago, I've changed."

Bringing her hand back she punched him in the stomach. Doubling over in pain, he grabbed his stomach. Leon and Vince fell to the floor laughing. Pulling him up straight she glared at the man she loved. "your coming home! I don't want to hear no fucking excuse!" Dragging her boyfriend out of the garage to the store where the girls were still waiting for them. When the girls spotted Kelsi and Jason their eyes widen. Jason had a black eye forming and he was bent over in pain.

Dom turned to look at the small girl, standing in her way to stop her. "what do you think your doing?"

Kelsi glared up at him, "I'm taking my boyfriend with me! What are you going to do about that?"

Dom's eyes widen in surprise. Mia and Letty smiled. Brian chuckled from his spot by the soda's. Dom looked at Kelsi in amusement. "well considering our height difference your not taking Jason anywhere."

Kelsi's eyes narrowed angrily, jabbing her finger in to his chest, "I'm taking him back with me. we have unfinished business, when I'm done with him you can have him back."

Dom smiled at her, "what's your so called unfinished business?"

Pushing Dom away out of her way. "I plan on having sex with my boyfriend and then kicking his ass!"

The girls mouth's dropped. Sharpay smirked at Kelsi, "you go girl, tell him off!"

Taylor smirked at the bigger man, "kick his ass Kels and take your man."

Jason stood behind Kelsi in embarrassment. Looking at Brian for help. Brian laughed and shook his head at him. Mia looked warily at the teens, "how about Jason you take Kelsi to the house so you two can work things out undisturbed?"

Martha shook her head, "I don't fucking think so!" Gaby looked at Martha in surprise. Blushing Martha kept her eyes on Mia, "how do we know she'll be okay?"

Letty smirked at the girl, "because we're all going to be here working. He'll have the house until 8."

Sharpay nodded her head, "fine!" Looking at Jason, "you better have her back at the hotel by curfew or help me god I'm going to hurt you Jason Cross!" Walking out of the store with the girls on her heels they got into the Van. Watching the van leave Kelsi looked at Jason. Blushing, Jason took Kelsi's hand and led her to his car. Opening the passenger seat door he helped her in the car. Closing the door he went to the driver seat, looking at Dom. Dom smirked at him, tossing him a box Jason caught it. Looking down at it her blushed even harder. Glaring at Dom he got in the car. Handing the box to Kelsi he started his car up.

Kelsi looked down at the box and blushed. "what's with the condoms?"

Blushing Jason kept his eyes on the road, "you're the one who screamed you were planning on having sex with me." Kelsi blushed. Stopping at a red light he looked at her, "how did you guys find me?"

Glaring at her boyfriend, "coach got the address from the office." Jason nodded his head, looking down at her lap nervously, "did you mean what you said at the school?"

Jason turned his eyes back on the road, seeing the light was green he hit the gas. Sighing he shook his head, "no. not when it comes to you."

Stilling looking at her lap, "why did you leave? You could have lived with me and my family."

Jason shook his head sadly, "I was lost, I was filled with so much anger. Everywhere I looked I saw red, I had to leave I'm sorry Kels."

Looking at Jason in hurt, "why didn't you ever call me? I was so worried, I thought something terrible happen to you."

Rubbing his head nervously, "I did."

Narrowing her eyes at him, "no you didn't."

Jason nodded his head, "I did, I just did it when I knew no one was home. I was so ashamed of my actions that I couldn't talk to you. What could I tell you Kels?"

Kelsi looked at him in hurt, "I can't believe you Jase. you can tell me anything! It's me!"

Jason sighed in annoyance, "I fucking know that Kels, but I was so confused, angry and lost. I needed to get away from New Mexico. I just had to put space between me and everything there."

Kelsi looked down at her lap in pain, "and me, right?"

Jason kept his eyes forward, "yes. I couldn't see you, I'm sorry."

Kelsi looked out the passenger window, "take me to the hotel."

Jason's head snapped at her, "what?"

Refusing to look at him she repeated, "take me to the hotel. There's no point in talking to you."

Jason's turned his attention back on the road. Pushing down on the pedal and shifting gears he headed toward the hotel she was staying in.

* * *

**so what did you think? let me know, i'm open to suggestions. i'm thinking of updating my other stories....any ideas let me know, it's been a long time since i've updated!**


End file.
